Tattoos
by AgentZyiana
Summary: Clarissa Evans is just a young teenage girl, getting ready to choose a new faction with her identical twin sister Alyssa. When Clarissa discovers something new in her, she has to choose a faction to avoid death. There, she meets someone special. Four. Their worlds will collide with war, pain, and tattoos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a brand new story! For those of you who read my Hunger Games SYOT, I'm sorry I haven't finished it, and I probably won't. The submissions were so rich in depth and detail that I felt as if my hands were bound behind my back because I didn't want to mess up anybody's tributes but I wanted to do something of my own. Anyway, I'm back with a brand new DIVERGENT story! I'm planning on finishing this story and making a sequel, if that's what you guys want. Now, I know that my character may sound like Tris, but believe me, they are almost nothing alike. I hope you like it and here we go!**

**Clarissa's POV**

Just like my twin sister Alyssa, I sat quietly at the table, eating my simple breakfast, in my simple clothes, and with my hair in a simple bun on my head. Alyssa and I have always had each-others backs since the day we were born. Our older brother Jarred, now 21, left us when he chose Amity over staying with us in Abnegation. Alyssa and I agreed that no matter which Faction we choose, things will stay as they always have between us, calm and happy. Technically, our family could be an Amity family, since we're always calm and peaceful, trying our best to avoid taking hits from Erudite, the Faction that values knowledge, but no, we're a quiet, selfless little Abnegation family.

My Faction values selflessness, giving up what comforts you to comfort someone else, such as giving up some food for a Factionless person, someone who didn't make it past their Faction-of-choice initiation. I don't think that I could stay in this Faction. Yes, I love it, not having to worry about yourself and doing good things for others, but I want to be in charge of what I do, say, and wear. Also, I always want to ask questions and I'm constantly being scolded for doing so.

Alyssa's fingers find mine and squeeze hard. She does this whenever she's scared and can't say it aloud. I squeeze back and we slowly continue eating. Before we came down here, my mother cut our hair at the same time, and we got to see how we looked, as a persons appearance can drastically change in three months.

My mother was slowly trimming my father's hair, in the upstairs hallway, in front of the only mirror in the house. Since we are supposed to be selfless, it's in our Faction's laws we are only allowed to look in a mirror once every three months, so that explains only having one mirror. Alyssa agrees with me on one thing about our Faction, sometimes being selfless isn't the best thing in the world. She's always been looking forward to this special day, the day our lives will be changed forever.

My sweet sister Alyssa has proven to me I don't need a mirror. We look the exact same, except her breasts are slightly larger and her nose is a little longer than mine but other than that, we're identical. Same dark hair, left eye silver and right eye amber, equally tall, 5'11, and we're both skinny, same tannish skin and bone structure. She is my reflection, and she will always be the other half of me.

My father followed by my beautiful mother, come down the stairs. My father stops and gives Alyssa and I both a kiss on the head. Then he sits down next to my mother, where their full plates of food await. Eggs with thin cut pieces of bacon sit on their plates. Abnegation food. We don't eat anything else during breakfast. It's simple food, also trying to help us forget ourselves.

My mother takes my father's hand and gently rubs his knuckles. I look down and smile, as their affection always makes me happy for some reason. Alyssa's grip on my hand tightens, and I pull my head back up.

"Are you nervous?" My mother, Jenna Evans, asks the two of us.

I try to act selfless, get the topic off me and to my mother. "Were you? For your Aptitude test?"

"No." She says, turning to my father and back to us. "I was terrified."

My father, Keegan Evans, smiles. "But we know that our two girls will do amazingly. You two have nothing to worry about."

Alyssa and I smile back. We quickly finish our food. "You'd better get going if you don't want to miss the bus." My mother says lightly to us.

Alyssa and I rise. We say brief goodbyes to our parents before heading out the door. It is days like this I don't want to leave them. They have helped me through everything, and now I may never be with them again.

Once Alyssa and I are outside she turns to me. "So, are you scared?" She asks, her light, laughing voice says to me.

"Why should I be?" I ask with a slight tone of sarcasm that makes the two of us smile. "We're just, you know, going to decide how we'll spend the rest of our lives today."

She smiles brightly at me. "Well, all I know is that, no matter what, we shared a womb for nine months together. You should at least give me some credit for not killing you off instead of asking you stupid questions."

I laugh. "You just did."

Once we get off the bus, we walk to our school together. They're divided into three levels, Lower, Middle, and Upper. We're in Upper, since we're the oldest. Back when we were in Middle, we used to trick our teachers into thinking we were the other sibling, so if she wanted a class that I was in and didn't want at the time, I would go to her class and she would go to mine. But ever since we moved into the Upper Levels, we've matured and gotten over our little kid schemes.

Alyssa quickly fixes my gray jacket as we line up in line. I look around at the other Factions, the Amity wearing their usual red and yellow, laughing lightly and smiling at everybody. Erudite, a few rows over, all wear blue and pour over books and exchange knowledge. The Candor, wearing their black and white, stand, arguing over some things. The Dauntless haven't arrived yet, but I hear the train whistle in the distance.

At exactly 7:50, which is in one minute, according to my gray watch, the Dauntless will jump off a moving train to prove their bravery, the Faction they represent. The Abnegation wait in our quiet line, all with the same gray clothes on. When the train whistle is blaring in my ear, I turn my head and watch them leap off their train, smiling, I follow my line of gray clothed kids into the building.

Classes are cut in half today, since the test is held after lunch. So, as I eat quietly with Alyssa and our neighbors, Nick and Blake Hedger, we eye each other.

My mind is running like a person in the Olympics, a series of games that people in my History book would play. A long time ago, before the Factions were born, people used to live here. A large building once known as the Sears Tower, now known as the Hub, was a popular location. I don't know why, it's just a government building.

The whole time I'm sitting here, I'm thinking a bunch of different things. _What will happen in my aptitude test? What Faction will I choose? What will happen if I fail initiation?_

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't notice that Nick and Blake were called until they stand up and walk down the hallways to the Aptitude test room. I would have wished them luck, but I'm also caught up looking at the other Factions again, The Dauntless are loudly playing a card game, laughing and joking, The Amity as sitting in a circle, playing a game that they slap each others hands that goes with a song, The Erudite are pouring over books again, exclaiming and showing their neighbors what they discovered, the Candor are arguing again, apparently they won't stop until they reach an agreement.

The Abnegation sit quietly and calmly at our table. I rub my hands along my gray slacks, my hand somehow finding Alyssa's arm to steady myself. She smiles and me and puts her arm on my shoulder. She leans in and whispers, "You'll be alright, Clarissa. Just trust your mind, trust the test. Remember, we're not allowed to prepare for this kind of test, so don't worry. I'll still love you, no matter what the dammed test tells you."

I smile at her. "You too." I whisper.

Nick and Blake return fifteen minutes later and nervously smile at us. We smile and bow our heads back.

"Alyssa Evans and Clarissa Evans." A man calls.

We rise and walk down the hall. Alyssa's hand finds mine again, but when we reach our rooms, we break apart.

And I'm left with the phantom feeling of my sisters hand resting in mine as the panic begins to rise as I step into my Aptitude test room.

**So that was the first chapter guys! Tell me what you think, any ideas for the Aptitude test or if I should just follow the book. I have a ton of ideas and I have a few chapters ready to be published. It may take a while for me to update, about 2-4 days, because I'm busy with school but I love you guys and thanks for reading!**

**AgentZyiana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what? I'm back with an all-new CHAPTER! I'm really excited for this and I have a good gut feeling you guys will love it when it's finished. I hope you review/follow because I've done some good, hard work with the chapter. I want to thank my good friend DauntlessinDistrict9 for her help in both of my stories, if you're a Hunger Games fan, you should check out her stories. Anyway, enough with this and lets get going with the story.**

**Alyssa's POV**

After going into my Aptitude test room, I got a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm not sure what will happen in my test, but I felt honest, like I helped Clarissa feel good about her test, and that's what I was aiming for.

My instructor is a quiet, young, Erudite woman who only speaks when needed. She attaches the electrodes to our foreheads and attaches the wires to make them connect. She gives me a small glass of clear liquid. "Drink this, Ms. Evans. I promise it won't hurt you."

I nod and accept the glass, sipping the warm, tasteless liquid, and my eyes slowly close.

_***PAGE BREAK**__*****_

I open my eyes again and I am in the cafeteria. There are two baskets on one of the tables. One holds a wedge of cheese, and another holds a knife. "Choose." A woman's voice says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Choose!" She says louder this time.

I take the wedge of cheese, and the baskets disappear. A dog, more like a wolf, comes into the cafeteria. Growling and snarling at me as it comes closer.

_Okay, Alyssa. Play cool. Dogs can smell fear. A gland releases it and the nose can easily sniff it out._

I crouch down slowly to the dogs level and offer it a little bit of the cheese. It looks confused for a minute, but then accepts it. I continue to do this until a little girl appears. She runs toward the dog, but then everything vanishes.

I'm on the bus again, a man sitting in a chair looks at me, reading a newspaper. He turns to me. "Excuse me, do you know this man?" He asks, pointing to a picture of a man.

I know him from somewhere. "Yes, I do." I say.

"Do you know his whereabouts?" The man asks.

I turn my head and look to my right, towards the front of the bus. I point to the man. "Right there."

Everything then fades to black and I open my eyes. I'm back in the Aptitude test room, my instructor just a few feet away, her mouth dropped in shock. "Excuse me." She whispers.

I'm then sitting alone in my chair, waiting for her to come back.

**Clarissa's POV**

A young, Dauntless woman waits for me in the Aptitude test room. "Hello Clarissa, I'm Tori. I'll be administering your test today. Please take a seat." She says.

I sit down in the reclined chair, and Tori moves over to the door and shuts it. I see a hawk on the back of her neck, staring me down. "Why a hawk?" I ask quietly.

She smiles and walks back over to me. "Never met a curious Abnegation before. It's supposed to symbolize the sun, and my overcoming of the fear of the dark." She says.

"You were afraid of the dark?" I ask as she attaches and electrode to my forehead.

"_Used _to be afraid." She says simply. "But, of course, it was an easy fear to overcome." She attaches an electrode to her forehead and runs a wire between the two of us.

She then holds up a crystal clear glass filled with clear liquid. "Drink this."

"Why? What is it?" I ask, nervously running my fingers back and forth.

"I'm not allowed to tell, but trust me, it's safe. It won't hurt you." She says.

I take the glass and swallow the liquid. In seconds, the world goes black and all I can here is the sound of my breathing.

I'm back in the cafeteria, but only two baskets sit on the table. One with a knife and one with cheese. A woman tells me to choose, so I grab both. I shove the knife in my back pocket and peel off a piece of cheese. A dog bursts through the door and heads towards me, growling and angry.

_Play cool, Claire, when you're in fear, your body releases a gland and dog's noses sniff out that fear._

I crouch to the dogs level and offer it a piece of the cheese. It looks at it suspiciously but soon accepts it.

"Doggy!"

I look up and a little girl appeared in the doorway. I tried to tell her to be quiet, but it was too late. The dog turned and launched itself at her.

"NO!" I shouted, ripping the knife out of my pocket. I dived at the dog, to protect the little girl, and stabbed my knife into it. I looked up at the little girl. She was safe.

I'm then on the bus, gripping a handle in my simple Abnegation slacks and jacket. A man, in Erudite blue, moves his newspaper and looks at me. He clears his throat and looks up at me. "Excuse me," He begins.

He points his to a picture on a man on his newspaper. "Do you know who this man is?"

I know him. I feel it itching at the back of my head. "Yes." I say simply.

"Do you know where he is?"

I shrug. "Well?" He asks.

I shake my head, and he grabs my wrist, hard. "You are costing me my life and death!" He screams.

"I don't know where he is." I say.

Then, it's all over, and I sitting in the Aptitude test room again.

I turn to Tori, who slowly pulling the electrodes off our foreheads, her jaw dropped. She pulls herself to her senses and looks at me steadily. "Excuse me Clarissa, I need to go speak with someone."

Then, she's gone. I hear quiet, simple murmurs from the hallway, and a door shutting. Alyssa also had her instructor leave. I hope that we're okay. Maybe they're discussing our test results, seeing if two twins compare. I wouldn't be surprised if they're the same, but I'm not sure if that's what they're discussing.

_Stay calm, Clarissa, it's alright. You weren't allowed to prepare for this test._

I hear Alyssa's words in my head, bouncing around and echoing, _Just trust your mind, trust the test. Remember, we're not allowed to prepare for this kind of test._

_I guess so, _That's what I should have said to her.

Tori comes back in the room. "Clarissa," She says. "I need to tell you something very important."

I nod, and she continues.

"I'm afraid that your Aptitude test results are inconclusive." She says quietly.

_Inconclusive? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

My anger is then boiling inside of me, so I let it out the calmest way I can. "This test was supposed to tell me what to do, what Faction I was supposed to choose. We're supposed to trust the test-"

"The test," she says, cutting me off, "Didn't work on you." She leans in closer to me. "They call it Divergent."

"What do you mean, Divergent?" I ask quietly.

"It means they can't control you, you don't fit into one faction. In fact, you don't fit in any. Your results showed you could be any of the five. Selecting the cheese as a first was Amity, but that wasn't strong. The knowledge of dogs was Erudite, the third strongest. Throwing yourself at the dog was Abnegation, which was your second strongest. Killing the dog was Dauntless. And then, Candor, being half honest with the man. You knew where he was. So your list goes like this, Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Candor, and then Amity. It would be wise to pick one of the three." She says.

"What about my sister?" I ask.

"Look, you can't tell anybody about your test results, no matter what. The only person is Alyssa. She is also Divergent. But if you tell anybody other than her, your life is in danger." She says. "Her instructor was supposed to tell that you're Divergent, but not your choices, and I'm not telling you either."

I nod and rub my hands on my slacks. "What should we do?" I ask Tori.

"We're sending you and Alyssa home. We'll tell anyone you guys got sick from the liquid we gave you. Don't worry, if you're smart and don't tell anyone, you'll be fine. Now go on, you've got a ton to think about."

_***PAGE BREAK**__*****_

Alyssa and I walked hand and hand along the rocky road as we headed home. She didn't say much, only that she was nervous and didn't know what to pick.

We couldn't take the bus, or our father would see it on the house log at the end of the day, and would get suspicious. So, we walked and took the long way.

When we got home, it was about ten minutes before the bus would normally get here and drop off the Abnegation kids. We sat down on the front porch, waiting for the kids to come home. Alyssa and I made a few side comments, like how our administers acted after the test. She made me laugh when she said hers had a gaping mouth and bizarre eyes.

Nick and Blake walked up to us. "Hey, where did you ladies go?" Blake asks us.

"Oh." Alyssa says lightly.

I lightly touch her arm. "We both got really sick after our test. It must have been that warm liquid they gave us. I know it was tasteless but really, it tasted like melting makeup." I said.

Nick laughed and Blake smiled. "How'd your test go anyway?" Nick asks.

"Fine." I say. "I just don't want to discuss it, you know? The rules and all?"

This time, Blake laughs. "Alright, alright. You ladies have a good night. Be careful with what you pick." Blake says.

We nod and rise, walking through the front door.

Tonight is my turn to make dinner. I start to boil the peas on the stove. Alyssa comes and joins me, defrosting four pieces of chicken. We quietly shuffle through the kitchen, setting plates and putting the food on them. Our parents soon come home, and the dinner table is silent.

Our parents clean up, because the night is supposed to be for us. Alyssa and I go to our rooms without saying another word to each other.

_***PAGE BREAK***_

The next morning, we head to the Choosing Ceremony. As we enter the building, the Amity request the elevator, and being Abnegation, we begin to head up the stairs when I hear my name. "Clarissa!"

I turn to see Jarred in the elevator. He beckons me over. My dad nods, and I join my older brother into the elevator.

"Clarissa." He says as he wraps me in a hug. "It's so good to see you again." 

"You too. How have you been?" I ask.

"Oh wonderful, Clarissa. Amity is so lovely. So is Abnegation, but we're having issues with Candor. I know they may be honest, but sometimes their honest can be, well, not the nicest thing to say." He says.

"I know how you feel, Jarred." A young woman has her hand on his arm. "Are you going to introduce me?" I ask, gesturing to the beautiful woman.

"Oh! Clarissa, this is my wife Samantha, Sam, this is my younger sister Clarissa." He says.

She hugs me. "It's so lovely to meet the one of the aunts of my child." She says.

"Child?" I ask as I pull back.

"Yes, Clarissa. Sam is eight weeks pregnant. She will be having our child, and you should come visit us once you're a member of your new Faction, Amity is always open." He says.

"I've always wanted to visit. I can't wait, and I can't wait to meet my niece!" I say.

The elevator dings, and we step off. We walk into the Choosing Ceremony room and sit in five sections, divided by our factions. My heart rate kicks up, and all I'm thinking is one thing.

_I've got five factions in my hand, which will be the lucky one?_

**Okay I hope you liked that chapter. Anyway, I broke my knee earlier today and my roommate brought me my MacBook today, so I should update here in a few days. **

**~AgentZyiana**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back and I'm in the hospital still. I want to thank everybody who's reviewed, or followed, or saved it under your Fav's, or whatever you guys did with this story. I want to also think my good friends on here who sent me "Feel better" PM's. Anyway, if anybody has any ideas for this story, let me know. I'm planning on either following the book or the movie, one of the two. So if you guys want something, tell me in the reviews or PM me. ALSO, I think in the next chapter, I may put up an Initiate Character Form (ICF) for the initiates in Clarissa's class. I hope you guys like that. Anyway, lets go!**

**Alyssa's POV**

_Erudite, Amity, Candor._

These three factions float around in my head. These three factions I can belong in. I wondered what factions Clarissa belonged in. My administrator told me that she was Divergent, but she wasn't allowed to tell which ones. Her administrator wasn't allowed to tell which factions I had. She never told me which ones, and maybe we could have helped each other decide.

_The process of elimination._

That's what I should do, and that's what I will do.

Jeanine Matthews, the representative of Erudite, chose because of her IQ score, walks out onto the stage. She has blond hair that reaches the bottom of her chin, and she wears an Erudite blue dress with a matching formal jacket, much like my grey one but blue.

"Thank you, to everyone who's here today. Today, we honor these sixteen-year-olds who will be choosing a new home, and new way of life. The only way our society can survive is for each of you to claim your rightful place. Yesterday, you took a test, and it helped you discover who you truly are. The future belongs to those of you who know where they belong." She says.

"Again, thank you for being here and watching the young children becoming adults, and finally leaving the nest."

**Clarissa's POV**

My mom's hand finds mine and grips, hard. There are five bowls on the stage, in front of each section. In each bowl are five elements, each representing a faction. Earth for Amity, Glass for Candor, Water for Erudite, grey stones for Abnegation, and lit coals for Dauntless.

When Jeanine calls my name, I will walk up to the stage, accept a knife, cut my hand, and let my blood fall over which ever Faction I choose.

After thinking, I took Tori's advice, I knocked out Candor and Amity. Now, Jeanine is reading the way the factions were formed. "Those who blamed Selfishness formed Abnegation."

I could stay with Abnegation, but what if I'm too curious?

"Those who blamed disrespect formed Amity."

I can't choose Amity, I'm not nice enough. Or peaceful.

"Those who blamed dishonesty formed Candor." 

I've never really liked Candor.

"Those who blamed cowardice formed Dauntless."

Dauntless, my highest faction choice. But could I make it past their initiation?

"And those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite."

Erudite, how is that my third Faction choice?

"Together, these five Factions have kept the peace for years."

Then, Jeanine begins to call names, kids file forward, and I'm standing there, waiting for my name to be called.

In our case, Alyssa will choose first. Normally, it goes in a list from last name. But let's say there are two of us, then the first name will be used. So, it will be Alyssa, and then me.

When Jeanine calls her name, she walks to the stage with ease, carefully making sure to squeeze my hand one last time. Her and Jeanine smile at each other, and she hands my sister a knife.

I watch as she grinds her teeth into her lower lip as she drags the knife across her hand. She lets the blood pool in her hand, and then she lets it fall over the glass.

Gasps erupt from the crowd. The first faction transfer. My sister, my beloved twin sister, let her Abnegation blood fall over Candor blood-stained glass. She joins her new faction, and I watch as she smiles at her new faction members.

"Clarissa Evans."

I carefully walk away from my mother. I head up to the stage, where Jeanine awaits. I take the knife from her hand. "Be careful Clarissa." She whispers before letting the handle go.

I drag my knife over my palm, and try to decide, which to choose?

My blood on the stones. My blood sizzling on the coals.

I wait for a moment, and then I reach out, letting my blood fall.

Gasps yet again erupt from the crowd as my red blood falls on the lit coals.

**Alyssa's POV**

After choosing Candor, I felt a buzz run through my veins. I walked over to the group of black and white, soon knowing that I could be wearing the same colors. But then again, what if there is something important I may need and I don't have it because I'm not Erudite? What if I'm not honest enough, but I make all the choices of lying because I'm too Amity?

_Calm down, Alyssa. Being Divergent is putting to much stress on you._

A young Candor girl in front of me turns around in assent, staring at me. "Why did you choose Candor?" She asks quietly.

"Because in Abnegation, I couldn't let my mind flow and be honest with people. I'm looking for a new start."

And I was right, I was being honest. I was dissing on my own faction, still wearing those colors, and being honest.

_Old faction, _I tell myself, _this is your new faction._

"_Clarissa Evans."_

Uh oh, I totally forgot about my twin sister. What faction will she choose? She's Divergent just like I am, but what if she chooses Amity? I will be forced to never see her again because our factions are rivals. They have strict rules when it comes to that. One of my Candor friends would slip some of the news the Candor would give to each other about Amity.

I get another thought, Jarred, my older brother. He's Amity. I'll never get to see him again.

I watch as Clarissa drags the knife over her hand and turns to two bowls, Abnegation stones and Dauntless Coals.

_Of course she would choose Abnegation, she wants to keep our parents happy._

But yet again, I'm surprised as she winces and her blood falls over the Dauntless coals.

Gasps and cries erupt again as the first two faction transfers, twins from Abnegation, chose two completely different factions.

I basically then tune out, as I can only hear the heartbeat in my ears. A Candor girl stands next to me and turns, smiling at me. I smile back.

Once the last kid chose, which he chose Amity, the Dauntless launched out the door. When Clarissa made eye contact with me, we both wore a face of sympathy. I mouthed goodbye, she did too, and then she was gone.

The transfers shook hands and started exchanging the truth with other Candors. The girl who smiled at me turns, with her hand outstretched. "It's nice to meet you," She says, "I'm Jazmine."

I smile back and shake her hand. "Alyssa." I say.

The Candor started to walk out the door, talking and expressing the truth to each other. Jazmine stayed close to me, and most of the Candor started piling in cars. She gently placed her hand on my wrist and steered me towards as family waiting in front of a silver car. "Mother, father, this is Alyssa." She says.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Claire." The mother says.

A pang of guilt hits me, as I think of Clarissa. I shake her hand. "Is it okay if I just call you 'mom'?" I ask. "I'm going to need a new family."

"Of course, Alyssa." My new dad says. "And I'm Fredrick. You're welcome to live with us as you go through initiation."

"Thank you so much." I say.

We get in the car and head back to the Candor headquarters. My parents are asking so many questions about my old family, and they said they want me to be completely honest, as it won't hurt them and it won't hurt us. So, for the first time, I'm open, comfortable talking about my life with someone who wants to hear it. It's not the same, as I don't have the girl who I shared a womb with for nine months next to me, but Jazmine is trying her hardest to fill that spot.

We get to the headquarters, and a trainer tells us he will meet the transfers at 9:00 AM tomorrow morning. So Jazmine takes me back to her family's apartment and leads me into her room, which has something she calls a "bunk bed" resting in the corner. It consists of two beds, one stacked on top of the other, and two desks in the other corner. A full length mirror is resting on the wall, and I flinch in a way as I see it.

"Don't worry Alyssa," Jazmine says, "You'll get over your Stiff ways soon."

"Stiff?" I ask.

"It's Dauntless slang for Abnegation, you know, because you guys are really Stiff." She replies.

I feel another pang of guilt. Everything is leading to how much I miss my identical twin.

Jazmine touches my arm again as she reaches up to my bun. "Come on, let's make you look like a Candor."

She shakes my dark locks out of their bun, and begins changing my appearance.

**Clarissa's POV  
**

After mouthing a goodbye to my twin, I was carried down the stairs with the flow of Dauntless. I thought the Abnegation were the only one who used stairs. But then I realized that this wasn't an act of selflessness, this was an act of bravery, something just plain crazy.

When we reached the first floor, we saw the train and jumped into the cars. I was loving the feeling in my lungs, the burning sensation, and my legs, which feel like they're waking up, as I threw myself in the car.

I landed on my shoulder and gripped the handle as I pulled myself up and in the car. A Candor transfer grabbed my arm and pulled my back against a wall, where she sat down next to me. "You okay?" She had to shout over the sound of the wind.

"Yeah," I shouted, "I'm Clarissa."

"Christina." She shouts back.

"You have any idea where we're going?" I ask.

"The Dauntless headquarters, probably. But no one knows where it is. They must have popped out of a hole somewhere." She laughs and I laugh back.

"They're jumping off!" Someone shouts.

Christina and I lock hands as we jump off the moving train. We land on the ground, feet first, and stumble a bit.

There's a man there, and he's explaining how the initiates have to jump off the roof and to a hole that's down below. No one steps up first.

I rip off my jacket and toss the bundle of grey at a Candor kid named Peter. Christina was telling me how much of an ass he is, so I made her laugh by doing that.

I swallowed hard as I stood on the ledge of the roof, looking down at the hole. "Let's go, Stiff, we don't got all day." The guy, Max I think, who explained everything to us says.

I look down one last time and jump, my feet feeling nothing. Falling, I realize I will land safely down at the bottom, that this is just a fear test.

A net. My back collides with the ropes and knocks the wind out of me for a few seconds. I take a breath and laugh. Two hands go around my hips and I'm pulled off the net.

I the light, I see the boy who pulled me off. He can't be more than eighteen, and he has deep blue eyes, brown hair, and a tattoo peaks out on his neck.

"What's your name?" He asks.

I'm about to say Clarissa, but that's my Abnegation name. "Think about it," He says. "You won't get to change it again."

"Claire." I say.

He smiles, and I understood what he meant, new faction, new life, new me.

He took my hand and raised it. "First Jumper: Claire!" He shouted.

Cheers erupted in the darkness and we heard screams fall. Christina was on the net and another person pulled her off. The guy who got me turns to me, a white smile on his face.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

**Alright so as you can see, I will be alternating between the twins during their initiation process. Also, in this story, Peter doesn't have Drew and Molly. If you guys want to give me Initiates, I'll put up the ICF form next chapter. Oh, and just a quick note, I had a hard time writing this chapter because my roommate brought one of my cats to the hospital and he was stepping over my laptop while I was typing. It was pretty cute. **

**AgentZyiana**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and I'm out of the hospital! I still have to be in a wheelchair for the next two months but I'm glad to be out so I can update more and make you guys happy. My roommate and I decided that we should just stick with the initiates that will be in Claire's class that were in Tris's. But, later on I'll put up an initiate form for a new set of sixteen-year-olds. I will make a ICF for Alyssa's class though. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Claire's POV**

Once all the initiates are safely on the ground, the man who helped me off the net and another woman stand side by side on a platform, waiting for the room to clear out before speaking up.

"My name is Four," the man says.

"And I'm Lauren." The girl adds.

"We will be your instructors while you go through initiation. For now, we will break up into two teams. Transfers will be with me, and Dauntless born will be with Lauren." Four says.

We split up into our groups, Christina remaining by my side. The transfers disappear, and Four leads us down a tunnel. We start to hear the roar of something, water maybe. When we near it, we realize it's almost like a river. Railings are around it, and On the right side, It's calm, clear flowing waters, but on the left, the waters rages, spraying up from the force of hitting rocks and turning white.

"The Chasm reminds us there's a fine line between bravery and idiocy." He shouts over the roar. I look down as water sprays around my ankles and watch the waves. Any smart person knows that hitting that water will kill you, but then again, not everyone in Dauntless is smart.

_Glad I didn't say that aloud._

"Jumping won't prove that you're brave, and it will kill you. It happens every year." He continues.

Christina looks up at him, as he waves us forward. I see a little bit of a tattoo peaking out over his shirt. Lines, curving up the back of his neck, wrapping around and stopping mid way. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the dark ink, and when Christina's eyes followed mine, she couldn't peel hers away, either.

Four shows us where we will be staying until we're members. Christina and I pick our bunk on the far side of the room, and she says that she calls top. I smile and slide into the lower one, stretching out on the black sheets. Christina climbs a ladder to her bed and I hear her flop down and she laughs.

"Dinner is at six, they're serving cake." Four says before he walks out. "Enjoy."

**Alyssa's POV**

Jazmine changed me entirely. Instead of wearing grey, I wore a white dress with black accents, a black jacket on top. White leggings hugged my legs and she made me put on black 'high heels.' They made me taller, like I needed it, and I learned to master them fast. "You look fantastic." Jazmine says from behind me.

My dark hair was in a shower of ringlets, and my face had been colored with makeup. Dark eyeliner, white eyelids, mascara, pink lipstick. "Makeup was considered self-indulgent in Abnegation." I say to her as I turn my head.

"Yes, it is." She says. "The Abnegation don't wear it because it makes people look at them. It doesn't help them forget themselves."

I turn around and look at her. "How did you know that?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Learned about it in Faction class at school. Also, I watched someone take a truth serum test to become a member, they spilled it all out, how they didn't enjoy Abnegation because they couldn't be themselves."

"Oh." Is all I say.

"Come on, let's go introduce you to some of the Candor-born. They should like you." She says.

I laugh as we start walking. "I hope that's your Candor talking." I say.

"Me too."

Jazmine introduced me to a few of her friends. They all were honest, expressing what they liked and didn't like about me, as I was being honest and told them about my old life. We all walked to the dining hall and sat down at a table together. They introduced me to new foods, such as hot dogs and French fries. They were really good, especially with ketchup. Jazmine was surprised at how I ate like I would never eat tomorrow. "Did they not feed you in Abnegation?" She asks with a light, laughing tone.

_The same tone Clarissa would use._

I shake her from my mind, briefly wondering how she's doing in Dauntless. "They fed us, but it was the same thing, every day. And it was small portions, one piece of chicken, a few peas, a small piece of bread. Here, I can eat until I'm full." I say, feeling like I'm disrespecting my faction.

_Old faction, Ally, this is your new home._

"Makes me wonder why the Abnegation has a ton of things, but they only eat a little bit." One of the boys says, and I can tell he's just expressing his mind.

I shrug my shoulders. "Don't know. They barely eat."

We laugh, and I decide something for myself. I'm in a new home, with a new family. It's time for a new name.

Ally, my new name is now Ally.

**Claire's POV**

Christina and I, along with an Erudite boy named Will, walk into the dining hall. We decide to sit down at a table in the corner of the room so we will avoid the other initiates. Christina introduces me to something called a 'hamburger', which is a piece of meat between two buns. In the middle of each table is a plate that holds a pile of them, and toppings. I build mine, adding lettuce, tomato, pickles, and ketchup. When I bite into it, it's good. Juicy and meaty. Will eats at least three of them, and Christina swats his hand away before he grabs another. "You're not saving any for me and Claire!" She says.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Will says.

Suddenly, Four sits down in the empty seat next to me, grabbing a hamburger out of our pile. "Okay, so you let Four have one and not me?" Will complains.

"Will, he's only taken one." I say, glancing at Four. "You've had _three._"

Will takes some potato chips as Four begins speaking. "How are you guys finding it here?" He asks.

I shrug. "Alright. Seems a bit chaotic." I look around the dining hall, watching the Dauntless slam card on tables, laugh and scream at each other. "I mean, look at them."

Suddenly, the dining hall goes quiet as a man with a mohawk comes in. He has tattoos going up his neck and piercings along his face in various places. He walks through the crowd and sits down next to Four. They're talking like they're friends, and apparently his name is Eric. Eric rises and walks away, sending a slight shiver down my spine. Nobody asks who that was.

The next morning, we're woken up early. I pull on a pair of black pants and shirt, throwing on the baggy Dauntless jacket. Everybody wears the same thing, as we haven't gotten a chance to get new clothes yet. Christina and I sit on my bunk as we pull on our boots. Then we jog out of the room, as she said that jogging should help us wake up. The other initiates trudge behind us.

We form a single file line on the top of a roof. And Four loads a gun and presses it into my hand. It look like an automatic, but on further examination, it had one bullet per chamber. "Two stages of training." He says once everybody has a gun in their hand. "The first is physical, designed to push your bodies to the breaking point." Everyone looks tired and bored, probably not wanting to listen to him in the morning. "The second is mental. You're to face your worst fears and conquer them, that will be a two part training process."

Peter, who's right of me, yawns. "What does… shooting a gun have to do… anything with Dauntless?" He asks.

Four takes a pistol out of his waistband and presses it against Peter's forehead. "Wake. Up." Four says. "You're holding a loaded gun, idiot, act like it." Peter's yawn is dead in his mouth and he shuts up after that.

We move to the targets, and we learn how to shoot. I take Four's advice, Inhale, aim, exhale, fire. It works, as I hit near the center of the target the first few times. On my fifth shot, I hit dead center, coming up with a smile. I find the aim point I'm looking for, and hit the target in the center five times in a row. I receive looks of admiration, jealousy, and hatred. Four walks up to me, smirking. "Never seen a Stiff with such good aim." He says.

"Just takes focus." I say.

He smiles slightly. "Keep it up." And then he walks away.

I feel something boiling in my veins by the look Peter gives me. His two friends, Molly and Drew, give me the same looks. I'm not sure what it is about Peter, it must be because of the things Christina told me about him. I also got to meet Al, a former Candor, last night. He was nice, but there's something about this whole initiate group, something tense and buzzing that senses one of us is going to explode.

I shrug it off and turn back to my target, loading another bullet into my weapon.

**Alright so that was the chapter. Anyway, I have the ICF form, it will be for Alyssa's class and for the Candor-born.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Original faction:**

**Appearance (brief description):**

**Personality:**

**Family(if siblings are not in their faction, which did they choose):**

**Friends:**

**What they spill under the truth serum:**

**Divergent/Normal:**

**Anything else?:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm back. A lot of people are saying how they are not enjoying this story because Claire is "too much like Tris." Well, I'm here to clear things up. The story is just now starting, so I wouldn't blame you for thinking the two are alike, I would do the same. It may take a few more chapters for you to see, she's much more Dauntless then she ever will be Abnegation, as you'll find out during the fights. She has a deep set of Candor and Erudite, as she's as honest as she can be and most of the time will know something someone doesn't. Now, this is a Four/OC story, yeah but, Four and Claire will be almost exactly the same, and once you read a little bit more, you'll begin to see that he starts to treat her differently, and things will take a turn. Also, it does follow the main plot/movie, so it will have moments where you'll see Claire doing something Tris did, but then you'll see Claire doing something that she didn't, or have different thoughts as Tris, so they're not entirely alike, just slightly similar, let the story continue a little more and you'll see. Okay, that was 204 words of me just going on, lets get to the real story. I want to thank the submissions I got for Ally's class, but I still need about three more. Lets go and start this.**

**Claire's POV**

After a morning of holding up a large weapon that had a tough recoil, my arms hurt and there was a small red mark on the lower right side of my chin, from where the edge of the gun was occasionally bumping into me if I aimed to far down. Christina had her arm thrown around my shoulder, laughing as we walked because of the jokes her, Will, and I passed around. We were headed to lunch, ready for the second part of todays training that Four told us we should prepare for. _More physical work, _I had thought at the time, but once the pain and emotional weight of changing factions had settled afterwards, it was actually really fun, and I couldn't wait to do something, especially if it involved some kind of weapon.

_Hey, calm down. You're acting like a blood-thirsty lunatic, _I tell myself, feeling the crazy adrenaline calm down and stop madly pulsing through my veins.

We walked into the dining hall and noticed that there was a line at a long bar on the far side of the room, much like at school. Christina let me go first in the line, as I normally didn't go through the line to pick what I wanted. The Abnegation laws stated that at lunch, the chefs at our school had to make meals for every student in that faction the exact same. I remember being young, probably on my last year in my Lower Levels, watching the young Candor, Amity, Erudite, and Dauntless kids stand in a line much like this one, selecting what they wanted. Every year in school, it was the same, a ham sandwich, 8 carrots, an apple, and a glass of milk. It was all part of trying to forget myself.

I took a tray, which already had a plate, second plate, silverware, and a cup on it, and walked down the line. Different types of food waited for me, all at my disposal, so-to-speak. I grabbed what looked good. The first thing I got was a hamburger, like I had last night. I then grabbed toppings off of a bar next to it, adding lettuce, pickles, and a tomato, squeezing ketchup on it and on my plate. Sliding down a little more, I grabbed a handful of these golden, rectangular shaped potatoes Christina called "French fries." I also made a small salad and added ranch sauce on it. At the end of the line, was a machine that had different buttons below labels that had different names, like "tea" and "lemonade." Kids at my school, especially the Erudite, used to rave about these drinks. Next to the machine, was a cooler that different cans and bottles resting in ice. I turned to Christina, who was crossing over to the cooler. "Can you grab me something that you think is good?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded, reaching in for two cans that had bright coloring on it. I followed her, watching her careful steps. "I got to speak with a Dauntless-born last night. He said that if you had a dish you didn't use, you put it in this." She says, tapping a metal door, pulling open the handle.

I pick up my plastic cup and toss it into the black abyss that is what's behind the metal door. The two of us then close it and follow Will back to the table we sat at last night.

She handed me the can and I put it on my tray. I carefully dipped one of the French fries in the ketchup and chewed on the end. It was good, a potato flavor bursting alongside the sweetish ketchup, crispy on the outside and soft on the inside, just the right amount of salt. I don't know who the chefs are here, but they know how to make people happy.

I stab my fork into my lettuce leaves, pulling it to my mouth and crunching along the sweet yet tasteful flavors of the two, lettuce and ranch, mixed together. Smiling as Christina and Will make jokes with me and this big, buff guy from Candor named Al. It was crazy to me, as how they could all be friends in just a small amount of time, but yet, we left all of our old friends and old life to be here, so why not be a social butterfly?

Suddenly, the conversation ceases and my shoulders tense up. I turn around, seeing Peter, Drew, and Molly all staring at us. I really don't want to know why they hate me so much, as most of their glares are fixated on me. I lightly shake my head and turn back to Christina, ready to get some answers. "Were they all like that back in Candor?" I ask.

She nods, giving them a pointed look over my shoulder before turning back to me. "Peter has always been the ring-leader, the one who everybody wants to be because he's stuck-up." Her face softens and hardens as she goes from me, to my shoulder, looking at the people we're talking about, who, from her looks, are still staring at us. "Drew and Molly are just his little hang-around crew, wanting to be known because Peter is so known."

I chuckle, as I begin to realize who my competitors are. Three kids who are just trying to be known and were born into the stuck-up life. If I had the guts to do it, I'd probably walk over there and punch one of them. But, I'm pretty sure that would lead into something I don't want to be apart of.

We put our dishes away and walk back to the dormitory, since we have another hour to kill. The four of us gather around my bunk, Christina and I sitting on my mattress, Will and Al on the one across from us. "So, what are you guys going to do to change up your look?" Christina asks.

'Wait," Will says, "who said anything about us changing up our looks?" 

"Well, this is a new home." I say, thinking back to what Four told me when I got off the net, changing my name to Claire.

"Yeah," Christina says. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I want to get a tattoo," I say, trying to think of any designs. "And streak my hair with some dye maybe."

Christina smiles at me, clearly happy with my choices. "I can see it know. You have your dark hair with bright red streaks right here," She takes her middle and index finger, running them from the top of my hair where my roots are, down to the bottom, creating an area around my face that would soon be colored, "and, I would say you have two tattoo's on your collarbone." She points in the area around my neck, trailing downwards. "Maybe daggers? It could intimidate your competitors."

I smile, actually liking Christina's preferences. "I like that." I say to her, playfully punching her shoulder. "Any other ideas from the fashion expert?"

Will and Al laugh and she glares at them. "Maybe some new clothes, makeup, and ear piercings." She says, turning towards the boys. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

I'm thinking about what she said, especially with the tattoos. I like the dagger idea, having one trail down my collarbone, and the other right-bellow it. I wanted them to mean something, though, something no one else would understand. Maybe I could have the daggers have little initials that read "CE" and "AE" for Alyssa and I, even though that may bring up memories. I think back to what she said to me, that the test didn't matter and that she would love me forever.

I decide then and there that I would get those daggers as my tattoo.

**Ally's POV**

After we ate, we met up in a large gathering room with the other initiates, transfers and Candor-born together. Jazmine and I separated, as the Candor-born were required to sit on the right side of the room, while the transfers sat on the right. I sat down on a bench next to a beautiful girl who had platinum-blond hair and deep blue eyes. She didn't look Amity, I know for a fact she's not Abnegation, so is she Dauntless or Erudite.

She sat facing forward, her head down. I noticed how her eyes would occasionally glance over at me, so I decided to break the ice and speak to her. "Hi," I said lightly. "My name is Ally."

She turned to me, raising her head. She had flawless skin and a light smile, soft eyes. She was truly beautiful, I wondered if she was shy, and my guess is that she was. "Hi," She whispers lightly, "I'm Meave."

I smiled, as I liked the name Meave, it was soft and caring, but it wasn't a Dauntless or Erudite name. "What faction did you come from?"

She was tense at first, but I notice the muscles in her back relax, as I don't command her to tell me things, I just ask. "I came from Dauntless." She says lightly.

"Dauntless." My voice fails me on that last 's' as I begin to realize how difficult this separation from Clarissa is. Everything is boiling down to her or her new life, Meave from Dauntless, Jazmine's mother, the guilt of everyone knowing I'm the first faction transfer, her on my tail. I shouldn't have left, or we should have discussed a faction together. I don't know which faction's she got as being Divergent, but maybe our faction choices didn't match, because she got Dauntless and I didn't.

"Ally, are you there?" Meave asks with a light smile, waving her hand lightly in front of my eyes.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." I say to her, leaning forward slightly.

"Thinking about what?" She seems caring for a girl who grew up in the Dauntless life. I thought they were all daredevils, bloodthirsty, craving a good adrenaline buzz. Not Meave, she is caring, wanting to make friends. Or at least it seems that way.

"About my sister, the one who chose Dauntless." I tell her, thinking back to the choosing ceremony.

"Oh right, you and Clarissa, the first faction transfers." Meave says lightly.

Someone calls for attention, and I nod my head in the silence. We both turn to the man who somehow ceased the crowd of initiates.

"Alright, I know it's been a rough day, what with the Choosing ceremony earlier, but now we will let you guys get some rest so you can be prepared for initiation tomorrow." He says, scanning the crowd. "Candor-born and Transfers will share the same dormitory, and don't be afraid to express your thoughts tonight. Just try your best to keep your emotions in check and not rip each other to shreds.

"Training will start at ten sharp tomorrow. Candor-born," He says, turning to the right side of the room, "You are expected to show the transfers to the lie detector rooms after breakfast. That is all."

We are shown to the dormitories, which looked much like the apartment but with just bunk beds. I shared one with Meave, and Jazmine bunked across from us. I sat on my bed, Meave joining me, Jazmine sitting across from us on her bunk. A girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and was really pale walks away from the bunk she was at, walking towards us. If I'm correct, this girl is from Amity, I remember her distinct features, pale skin, sharp blue eyes, black hair that reaches her back, soft cheekbones that stand out when she smiles. She looks Amity, and she still has Amity clothes on. Now that I look around the room, I realize I'm the only transfer in Candor clothing. _Stupid, why didn't you just look down and notice their clothing, _I tell myself, glancing at the dark clothes that Meave wears. _I'm pretty sure I made her extremely uncomfortable talking about her old faction._

The girl who walks towards us wears a light red dress that fades to yellow and a soft green jacket with rolled up sleeves. The others notice me looking at her, and they both turn as she nears us. A smile crosses her face and she leans against Jazmine's bunk, looking at the three of us. "Hi, I'm Maylene," she says lightly, her eyes falling on me. "Maylene Trinity."

I come to an understanding that she wants to be friends. Jazmine nods at her, a smile on her face. Meave extends a hand, something that almost all of the Dauntless do. Her and Maylene shake hands, and Meave smiles. "Hey, I'm Meave Garren." She says.

Jazmine also smiles and shakes her and. "I'm Jazmine Burchell." She says lightly. She turns to me. "And she's Ally-"

"I know who she is." Maylene says, not really rudely but I know for a fact Amity would never interrupt anybody, as it's considered rude and could start a verbal argument, disrupting the pace. "Alyssa Evans, first faction transfer."

"Actually," I say, thinking that Alyssa is more of my Abnegation name and I'm trying my absolute hardest to forget that old life. "My name is now Ally."

"Ally," Maylene repeats, smiling. "To be honest, that's a lovely name. Alyssa seemed to uptight and snotty."

I don't know if I should be offended and I should punch her in the face, or feel happy that she likes my new name better.

"Do you have a bunk, Maylene?" Meave asks lightly.

Maylene shakes her head. "All of the Candor-born are being rude about my old faction, saying I can't bunk on 'their side of the room,'" She says to us, looking at Jazmine. "You're the first that hasn't insulted me yet."

Jazmine smiles. "I understand Amity, they don't like disrupt of peace, so they withhold the truth. I know that sometimes the truth can create consequences, and that normally doesn't end up well," she says, almost making my jaw drop from her being completely honest. "It makes sense. Don't worry, by the time we're through with initiation, they'll see your true colors and will come apologizing. You can bunk with us."

Maylene smiles. "Thank you," she says, sitting down with Jazmine.

I had a good feeling that I was going to enjoy my new life here in Candor.

**Alright, so I hope you liked that chapter. I still need submissions, so I'll put up the form once again. I need males, maybe one or three of them, a Candor born would be nice, maybe an Erudite or Abnegation. Uhhh, what was I gonna say… OH! Sorry I forgot for a moment, I have a new story, it's a Call of Duty one, and I'm thinking about making it a SYOS (Submit your own Soldier), yes I know all of my stories are like that. It was an idea that came from someone who wanted to do it but they had no time to do so. You don't even have to like Call of Duty, just tell me if you think it would be a good idea. I want to quickly thank DauntlessinDistrict9 (yes I know I thank her a lot) for all the help she has done, and I'll see you guys soon! Love you!**

**~AgentZyiana**

**Candor ICF**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Original faction:**

**Appearance (brief description):**

**Personality:**

**Family(if siblings are not in their faction, which did they choose):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**What they spill under the truth serum:**

**Divergent/Normal:**

**Anything else?:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back and ready for this chapter, the question is, are you? Ha, sorry about that I was bored and trying to think of an interesting way to start this chapter off. So, after many people begging me to do it, I have finally (took me long enough, eh?) started reading The Fault In Our Stars, so don't hate if I tell you about my tear sheds. I may write a fanfiction on that, and I got a FictonPress (if you don't know what that is, it's a website much like FanFiction[since they're owned by the same people] but for your own ideas) account! It's the same thing as on here, AgentZyiana, and if you have any ideas that you would like to see written down, I could do that for you, just waiting for inspiration to strike. Anyway, quick update, if you read my Hunger Games SYOT, I most likely will update later but I won't put in the District 8 Reaping's for about (a) week/two weeks. Anyway, lets start this ride.**

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting on the black-tiled floor in a long hallway, next to Meave and Jazmine, Maylene sitting across from us next to a used-to-be-Dauntless boy. If I recall correctly, I think his name was Felix. I liked that, Felix was a nice name.

We all were wearing black and white, as they gave us these clothes for us to wear during initiation. We all had to wear the same thing, well, each gender had to wear the same thing. The girls wore black dresses with white jackets on top, black ballet flats on our feet. The boys wore black suits with matching pants, white interior that you could see, especially since they had to wear black shirts underneath, and a white tie. We looked like we were attending a funeral or we were about to go into court. Jazmine told me why, she told the three of us why. Candor see truth and dishonesty as black and white, so they only wear those two colors. I understood completely, as the Abnegation wore grey as it was a neutral color and it helped us blend into the background, and Erudite wore blue because it released a calming tone, and Amity wore red and yellow as it was associated with joy, and Dauntless wears black as if they are showing no emotion, no fear…

A stabbing pain is in my heart as I think of Clarissa, probably wearing the black colors like it's her pride. I remember watching her as she ran freely with the Dauntless, watching as she dragged the knife across her palm, and added fuel to the fire that was lit by the coals. It wasn't even that, though. I remember her two years ago as she chased after a dog, pinned it to the ground, and brought back the toy shovel that the dog stole from the young kid. I had always felt bad for him. He died last year from Cancer, so the Abnegation made a tiny exception on him to have that single toy, as it was one of his last wishes.

_Clarissa attacked that dog because she felt bad for the little, sick boy. She showed two colors, then and there. She showed Abnegation grey, and Dauntless black._

Maybe those were her faction choices, Dauntless or Abnegation.

The door clicks open, and I watch as an Amity girl with red hair, freckles, and a light color skin tone walks out of the room and sits down next to Felix. I remember her name, Fern Perry. She seems comfortable in her new faction colors, she seemed very eager to get out of her red and yellow this morning, swapping them out for the Candor black and white. She was so eager that she threw her clothes out the window. I wondered why somebody could've hated Amity that much, but then again, I'm going to be Candor sooner or later, and that will mean that I will be away from Amity because they won't express truth as it's seen as rude, and Amity believes that aggression is the cause of war.

_Damn, Ally, no wonder Erudite was one of your aptitude results. You certainly sound like one._

Our trainer, a nineteen-year-old girl named Jenna, stands in the doorway of the lie-detector room. She calls for Meave, and she smiles at me before rising and walking into the room, Jenna shutting the door behind her.

Ten minutes or so later, Meave sits down next to me. "How did it go?" I whisper, feeling something eat at me.

"Okay," she says, eying a kid sitting closer to the door. "It's just a practice run, remember?"

I nod my head. "Ally Evans." That was Jenna.

I push myself up and off the cold tile, walking lightly to the lie-detector room. Carefully, I step through the door, looking at the bright white room. Jenna shuts the wooden door behind me, and for the first time since I arrived her, I wasn't worrying about the other half of me, I wasn't even worrying at all.

Without even needing to be asked, I sat down in the chair, ready for the test.

**Claire's POV**

My fingers pressed against my bleeding ear through my paper towel as I stood in the bathroom. We had just finished training, and the afternoon lesson was throwing knives. We did good, but Eric, the Dauntless leader that made Four so tense last night, showed up, saying he was supposed to observe the initiates, the way we learned and practiced. I hit the center of the board dozens of times, as I have long, skinny fingers that made holding the knife easily. Four told me I was farsighted and had impressive aim, which was why after a few good hits, I was hitting the center.

But even though most of us did good, an Amity transfer named Al didn't do so great.

He was the only one who couldn't hit the target. His knives would either hit the wooden board next to the target, or would bounce off completely. Finally, Eric got fed up on his attempts, and told him to stand in front of the board. Then, Four was supposed to throw the knives at Al.

And just to my luck, my Abnegation wired brain said, _Oh hell no, you are not going to let that innocent boy just stand in front of the board and run the risk of dying. You get your ass up there and do it yourself._

I bet you 5 dollars that if my parents cussed when I was younger, that's probably what they would have said.

So, of course, I stepped up. The rules were if I flinched, Al went back up to the board. I wasn't nervous, I had my eyes open the whole time. I kept my eyes on Four's impressively blue eyes, daring him to throw each knife. Finally, on the last knife, he threw it just to where it nicked my ear, and the blood streamed out of it.

That's how I got here, with Christina at my side, Will at the bathroom door, waiting for us to come out. Four told us after practice that each Dauntless got a certain number of points on this card that we had, and told us to have fun. We were going to go get out tattoos.

I pulled the paper towel from my ear, turning it so I could see it in the mirror. "Do you need another one?" Christina asked me.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I want it to show." I said, feeling a burst of confidence in my stomach. "Come on, let's go get tattoos."

Christina laughed under her breath as she threw my bloodied paper towel away, following me out the door. "You're such a Dauntless already."

"Hmm, aren't I now?" I asked lightly as we joined Will and walked down the halls to the tattoo parlor.

I loved the cavern walls that make this place unique, so different than the uniform Abnegation homes I grew up in. You hear your foot scraping each stone, and the walls I just want to reach out and touch, to run my fingers over the jagged and smooth rocks that line the place. _Damn, I feel like an Amity girl right now, they love art and things along that line._

We reached the tattoo parlor, a room that looks like they just carved it right out of the wall. A curtain frames what looks like a doorway on the back wall, and art lines the walls, although it's not art, it's tattoo designs.

I find Al lying on a chair, another man drawing what appears to be a stick figure on his ribcage. I wondered if that hurt, but then again, that's why Dauntless get tattoos, to show their bravery and their fearlessness, despite the pain. I smile lightly at the thought, but look down to hide it.

But then, I hear a familiar voice. "Clarissa."

I look up to see Tori, the woman who administered my aptitude test, smiling as she pulled the curtain shut. "But it's not that, is it?"

I smile again as I see her, and shake my head. "No, it's Claire now."

She walks over and sits down in another chair that's next to one of the reclined chairs like Al is in. "I thought so, you were the first jumper, after all," she says as she messes with a machine that has needles and colors on it. "You're name travels fast here. On another note," she looks back up at me. "Would you like a tattoo?"

I smile and nod, remembering what I talked to Christina about. I take my finger and run it along my collarbone, inching it closer to my heart. "Two daggers, the one closer to my head with the letters _CE _in-graved into the blade near the handle, the one closer to my heart in-graved with _AE, _and dripping blood."

**Ally's POV**

The Lie Detector test machine was hooked up to me, and Jenna had already given me the spiel, about how it's just a practice run and all the good stuff. Then, she had started asking me questions, like what was my name and birthday, my faction of origin, and things simple like that. "Alright, Ally, now, I want you to lie on this question, just so you can see what it does when you lie." Jenna tells me.

"I won't get in trouble, will I?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "You will not, and I really want you to lie about it, I do not want you telling the truth." She says, her hazel eyes watching me carefully. "Even if you feel obliged to."

"What was your aptitude test result?"

I swallow hard and feel the electrodes that are pressed to my spine, heart, and right lung. _She wants you to lie, she wants you to lie, _a voice chants inside my head.

_Lie, lie, lie._

"Dauntless."

A beeping noise comes from the machine next to me, and Jenna smiles. "You did good, Ally." She checks her white watch that's on her left wrist. "Your friends have probably gone to lunch by now, so go join them. I'll see you in the classroom after lunch." She says, reaching forward and under my shirt, peeling off the electrodes. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and I try my hardest to contain it. It felt odd being touched by someone, especially my trainer Jenna. She noticed and blushed too, pulling away quickly. "I'm sorry." She says quickly, carefully reaching behind my back and peeling off the other electrode.

"No it's okay," I say as I stand up. She's about an inch or two taller than I am, beautiful from head to two, what with her colorful hazel eyes that seem to change color every minute, and her dirty blond hair, and her white smile. I felt something warm and fuzzy stirring in my chest, and I tried to contain it.

She smiled. "You're very beautiful, Ally," She tells me.

I blush, letting it show. "Thank you," I say, but I get this feeling that I need to be honest to her. "But no beautiful than you are."

She smiles a little wider at that comment, and her cheeks deepen to a redder color. "Thank you for your honesty." She whispers as she keeps her head down and opens the lie detector room door.

**Lovely chapter, eh? No? Alright, I see how it is, mate. Anyway, what did you think? Leave a review, favorite, follow, whatever it is you crazy fandom members do these days. In the time since I started writing this chapter and the time I've finished it, two things have happened, One, I finished The Fault In Our Stars (I cried, don't judge), and Two, I've (I really wasn't sure if I should've put this in, but I'm going to anyway) gotten engaged to my roommate/boyfriend of two and a half years. So, if I'm not updating as much, it's because I'm either busy with college work or I'm with him doing any weird things that we decide to do (we're weird, fandom people). Also, as a quick note, I'm going to Comic Con in the summer, so for those of you who may be going, it would be awesome to meet you, but I don't think we will. As always, Love you guys.**

**AgentZyiana**


End file.
